With accumulation of wealth of the society and speedup of the pace of life, there is an increasing demand for a quality yet convenient lifestyle. Great music is an essential ingredient of life. As a source of music, a speaker applies widely to life, work, study, recreation, etc. With an increasing demand, multiple speakers located at different places may have to play one audio file simultaneously. Different speakers located at one place may have to play different channels of one audio file simultaneously to perfect stereo sound. Existing speaker networking generally requires control equipment, for grouping or ungrouping a speaker using an application in the control equipment. The grouping or ungrouping cannot be achieved without the control equipment. The grouping and ungrouping of a speaker are inflexible and inconvenient in terms of operation by the user.